


Blowing Off Steam

by Marie_Fanwriter



Series: The Many Relationships of Garrus Vakarian [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Krogans, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Marie_Fanwriter
Summary: While the Commander is groundside the standby team has been left with nothing to do, but wait. What's the harm in blowing off a little steam?--Wrex only version.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I've decided to split Blowing Off Steam up into sections. Enjoy Wrex's storyline, without him going nuts and doing unspeakable things. Also, it has been re-edited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass Effect 1 - How it began.

Rated M for an exciting homosexual cross-species liaison, you’ve been warned.  

+-+-+-+

The first time it happened they were alone in the cargobay. Ashley had gone to bed with the rest of the crew and Shepard was out on a mission with Tali and Kaidan. Garrus and Wrex were Shepard’s standby team while he was planetside on Therum picking up the asari archeologist.

With the Mako gone, his weapon cleaned and on his back there wasn’t much else to do other than pace. Wrex was standing in his usual space by the lockers, dosing. After an hour or so Garrus had finally worn enough of a hole in the deck plating and sat himself down on the edge of a supply crate to fiddle with his omnitool. 

“Finally,” the krogan battlemaster grumbled. “Thought you’d never stop.”

The turian looked up from his tool. “Something wrong Wrex?” he asked. So far the two had been getting along well enough. Famously even, if one took into consideration their conflicting species. 

“Twelve steps left, turn, twelve steps right, for the past hour…” he replied eyes still shut. “Damn turians and their damn discipline. Can’t even pace without precision.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “I can start again if you’d prefer?” the sniper tilted his mandibles in a smirk when Wrex shook his head. “What the hell else are we supposed to do?”

The senior shrugged. “Spar?”

“Really?” The junior was struck a little stupid.

“Why not, whelp? Afraid you’ll lose?” he asked finally opening his dark red eyes. “Shepard hasn’t taken either of us out since you wanted to test drive the Mako. I am krogan, my blood demands... something.”

“I get that, I could use a little tension relief myself. Been awhile since I’ve seen this much combat. These couple days shipside are making me anxious. Think we’ve got time?”

The battlemaster shrugged. “It’ll take at least ten minutes to get down there from orbit,” he stretched his arms above his head, cracking his neck. “Don’t see why not.”

“That’s true,” Garrus replied and stood up, removing his weapons from his back and settling them carefully down on the crate. “Why me though?”

“Who else? The humans?” his laugh echoed in the cargobay as Wrex started removing his own gear.

Garrus joined him. “True. Wouldn’t want to break the pilot.”

“The one with glass bones?” the krogan asked, and Garrus nodded. “Still not sure why Shepard keeps that one around.” He had stripped down to his armored pants and moved to the centre of the cargobay to wait for his opponent.

Looking up to see how far Wrex had disrobed, he noted he’d even removed his boots. He was stripped down to the same level, but kept his gloves on to cover his talons, as was typical for turian sparing. “Anything specific?” he asked.

“No talons, but I see you’ve got that covered. I won’t use biotics. Pin for a three count or until a yield is called?”

“Better work for the pin,” the turian replied and moved into a standard combat stance, his arms down covering his sides and hands at neck level, one foot drifting backwards for balance. “Ready?”

Wrex widened his stance and left his arms at his sides, hands sliding closed into fists. “Go!” he yelled and started forwards. The krogan charged the ten or so paces between them hands moving out to grab at the turian. He was left empty handed though as Garrus quickly danced away. Things continued like that for another minute, a charge and a dodge before Wrex grew tired of it. “Stop running away and fight me whelp!”

He charged again, this time Garrus was ready and he ducked before punching the krogan in the stomach a few times. It didn’t seem to phase the much larger male though as he stayed in close and started throwing a few strikes of his own. They worked back and forth a moment, blocks and jabs and rights before breaking for a quick breather. 

“We should have done this sooner,” the turian said as he moved back in with a kick, his longer legs making it easy to stay out of range the krogan’s arms. Wrex grunted as the stiff kick hit its mark. When Garrus tried it again though? He managed to find his leg grabbed and pulled swiftly upwards, with an undignified yelp he found himself on his back.

“You’re right!” Wrex replied with a grin as he moved in. The turian wasn’t stunned long however, and he managed to roll away before the krogan could mount him. “Hold still!”

“I don’t think so…” Garrus taunted as he managed to avoid a swift cuff to the head and regain his footing. He took a moment to to breathe before attacking again. 

The two warriors continued with the friendly back and forth. As they learned each other’s styles they started moving faster and hitting harder. Swift punches and kicks from Vakarian were met with equally hard punches and knees from the Urdnot clan member. Before long they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, breaths coming in rough pants as they were fairly evenly matched. Where Wrex was stronger, Garrus was faster.

Without warning the battlemaster lunged forwards at the turian’s knees. Taking the fight to the ground, the sound of plates cracking against the metal decking echoing in the cargobay. The speed with which the older male pinned the younger was astounding for someone of his size. He placed himself over the turian’s smaller body, trapping his arms at his sides. 

“One… Two…” he started counting for the pin. Garrus wasn’t having any of it, using a move that an old human friend in C-Sec combat training had taught him to throw the krogan off. He planted his feet on the ground and quickly forced his hips upwards and to the side. Wrex was caught off guard and flipped over onto his back. Garrus sitting between his parted knees, the position somewhat compromising. “What the hell?” he asked no one in particular.

Garrus grinned, showing his teeth. “Little tip I picked up,” he explained as he dug a bony elbow into the soft flesh of his opponent’s thigh. “Maybe you should have fought with the humans first. One… Two… Th...” he started counting down his own pin through panted breaths as he sat on top of the krogan’s chest.

Wrex roared and slammed a hand into Garrus’ unprotected side, with the space he gained he brought his head back and headbutted the turian hard enough to daze them both. Flipping them back over didn’t take much effort now and he completed the maneuver, sitting in between the turian’s thighs this time. “Fuck the humans, this is more fun.”

His junior took a moment longer to throw off the daze, managing to wrap his legs around Wrex’s waist. Effectively stopping him from moving up the same way he had only a minute ago. The krogan’s arms were too large to allow him to use his elbows to dig his way out. Instead he was trapped. In this position Garrus was able to block the next few blows aimed at his sensitive waist and he squeezed his own legs tightly in response, knowing the krogan wouldn’t like having his abdomen crushed. 

“Fun… right…” he laughed. 

Wrex seemed to have enough of being on his knees and he forced himself to his feet even as Garrus was dragged along with him. The turian slid his legs higher on his torso and grabbed an arm. Even as Wrex stood he was forced to stay bent over, trapped in an odd looking pin as his face was forced into the turian’s stomach. “I didn’t realise…” he panted with the exertion of both the fight and lifting the heavy turian up with him. “That turians were pyjacks too!” 

His superior strength won out on the battle, his free hand came down with enough force to wind the turian and gain his own release. He backed off a few paces and Garrus quickly rolled to his feet. His hand covering the quickly forming bruise on his abdomen. Wrex almost felt bad for that hit but then, without warning, Garrus moved forwards again fists flying. The krogan wasn’t quite ready for it and he wound up getting a face full of said fist.

When they parted again both had sustained minor injuries, but were happier than they had been in weeks. Finally a solid fight, a way to blow off steam on such a stressful mission. When they came together again it was more in the spirit of the spar they were originally going for, less hits left bruises and they more or less moved together. This time Garrus was the one to take Wrex down, wrapping his leg around the back of the krogan’s knee. 

Wrex was quick though and he grabbed Garrus before he could climb on top. He pulled him up, the turian’s back to the krogan’s chest. He was careful to put his head directly beside Garrus’ lest he get an eye full of fringe. Their bodies were flush against one another, one massive arm tightly wrapped around the turian’s waist while the other was wrapped around his throat for the pin.

Garrus struggled against him. Their closeness causing heat and friction between them which Wrex couldn’t help but groan at. He wrapped a leg around his opponent’s forcing it to be still, inevitably forcing them closer together, if that was possible. Now even their hips were flush. The heat and the fighting and the compromising position started to get to Wrex and he felt himself start to stiffen under his armored pants.

His primitive brain was screaming at him to take the writhing, too hot body in front of him while his logical one shouted the opposite. Krogan tended to spar for a knockout so this pinning business was getting to him. It had definitely been too long if he was considering fucking the turian. He’d been with krogan males before, what kind of idiot would go into the female's camp without knowing how to please their partner? That wasn’t the issue. The issue lie solely with the fact Garrus was turian.

For the turian’s part he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. Wrex hadn’t started to count down his pin yet, though it was obvious he wasn’t going anywhere. Thrashing only caused Wrex to apply more pressure, his air supply started going thin and that new bruise on his abdomen screamed. When he heard the krogan groan and then pin his leg he suddenly realised why they hadn’t moved… he could smell the arousal emanating from the krogan. 

He froze. 

_ Arousal _ ? Surely he wasn’t actually turned on by this. The sniper hadn’t heard that the species was as bothered by sparing as his own was…  _ wait, _ he thought to himself,  _ am I seriously considering letting WREX fuck me? _ It wasn’t as though he was against bedding other men, turian’s weren’t exactly picky about their partners not with two males for every female on Palaven, but a krogan that could be… interesting.

Wrex hadn’t moved in the few seconds that Garrus had been still, so the turian assumed he was thinking the same thing. He gave his hips and experimental roll into the krogan’s, that set off another groan, the sound music to the turian and he grinned. They’d figure it out as they went along he decided. The Urdnot’s hips rose to meet the smaller male’s and he rubbed their armor together before making a dissatisfied noise at the lack of contact. 

All the sudden Garrus found himself on his stomach, the krogan had flipped them over so he knelt over his back. A strong arm pulled him to his knees, Vakarian’s back flush with the elder’s chest and one arm still wrapped around his throat tightly. What happened next was a little unexpected, the krogan’s mouth latched onto the turian’s shoulder and he licked and nipped at it until Garrus couldn’t help but respond to the contact with a buck of his hips.

“Do you know what you’re getting into?” Wrex asked against Garrus’ hide. The sniper nodded once, tilting his head away to allow the krogan more access to his throat. He was getting light headed and was grateful for the moment the Battlemaster’s arm left his throat. 

He heaved in a breath. “Thanks.” 

Wrex didn’t respond beyond a grunt as he slid his hands over the naked chest under him, resting his weight so that Garrus needed to keep his own hands on the floor to avoid crumbling into it. 

“Been with a male before?” The red-eyed male asked in that same husky voice. The question lent notice to the fact he was concerned enough to check for consent, but the tone only betrayed need.

“Never a krogan, but yeah.” He ground his hips back in Wrex’s. “You?”

“Never a turian,” he laughed low in his throat. “You only live once though.” He trailed his hands down to the turian’s pants and began removing them. With slightly less weight pressing down Garrus managed to balance them both on one arm and helped the krogan with the turian styled clasps before reaching around to help the krogan with his codpiece. He sighed in relief once the armor was removed and he was freed from the stiff constricting plates. “Oh, that’s better.”

Garrus chuckled, darkly. “I’ll bet.” He could feel the krogan’s cock pressed against his back. Larger than his own for sure, but the size wasn’t out of the question  _ if _ he was properly prepared. That IF worried him a little. 

Without warning a hand clasped around his throat, dragging him up straight on his knees. The tight fist cutting off his airway partially as he was pulled tightly in, flush against the dominant male. The rough treatment spurred a moan. “Remove your armor for me whelp. I have to prepare you.” With a half nod Garrus brought shaking hands down to his pants and threw off the unclasped pieces, Wrex’s free hand rubbing up against his pubic plates as they were revealed. 

When he was bare to the knees of the metal and ceramic plates he pulled the under armor suit down as well. The tight black fabric giving space for his own member to emerge. Swollen with blood and need. Wrex gave him a few rough pumps before bringing his fingers up to his face and sniffing them, the turian’s natural lubricant had a sickeningly sweet smell to it. He coated those same fingers with saliva and trailed them back down to start working at Garrus’ tight entrance. The turian flinched as the first finger worked past the tight ring of muscle.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Wrex told him as he worked. His mouth found the turian’s shoulder and throat again trying to distract him from the pain, it would become pleasure soon enough. “Relax Garrus…” he growled as he started trying to press a second finger in.

“Ah… that’s… that’s… fuck...” Garrus panted. “Hard to do… nuhnnn… with you doing that!” 

The Battlemaster smiled at the state he’d managed to get the turian into already, they hadn’t even started fucking yet and he was a writhing mess. At Garrus’ continued pants he finally released his throat, the turian wasted no time and he fell to his hands again gasping for breath. Wrex gripped his hip tightly with his free hand, thrusting his cock forwards to gain an ounce of friction against the turian’s behind, his quad resting just above the entrance he desired. 

“Wrex?” Garrus tried to gain his attention. 

“Hmm?” he grunted in reply. Busy enjoying the feeling of his fingers being crushed inside the turian as he made long strokes in and out of him. 

“Need a little more lube first, but I want more.”

“Mmmm…” he hummed this time. “Right, anything around here that’ll work better?” He didn’t stop thrusting his fingers in and out, if anything now he did it a little harder causing another a moan of discomfort from his companion.

“Medkit… unhn… fuck Wrex… medkit should have something.”

He nodded and pulled away. “At the very least it’ll have medigel to fix you afterwards.” He laughed but Garrus couldn’t help but think maybe he was being serious. 

Wrex quickly pulled a kit out from under Ashley’s work bench and dug through it. He turned to find Garrus on his feet removing the rest of his undersuit. He toss a bottle over, some kind of jelly if his omnitool translation was running correctly. “I thought I left you on your knees.”

Garrus looked up from the jar, a brow raised. “And what would you have me do there?” he asked with undertones that screaming _ fuck me _ .

“Oh, I’m sure I could figure out something for you to do with that mouth of yours.” Wrex placed a strong hand on his shoulder and lowered Garrus to his knees. Level with his dick. “You bite me and you won’t be getting any of that lube, got it?” he said with a growl, although he did rather gently run his thumb along the turian’s mandible. 

Garrus nodded and allowed Wrex to guide the back of his head closer to his member. “Turians aren’t exactly known for giving blow jobs. But I’ll see what I can do.” He opened his mouth to bring his tongue out, a tentative lick from base to tip to begin. From the tightening grip on the back of his head he took that as a good start. The sniper continued that slow pace and added his hands into it, one carefully grasping at his quad while the other wrapped around his base. 

The turian was thankful he left his gloves on as he tended to the tender skin, his talons were sharp and he’d rather not scratch anything in such a sensitive area. Not risk enraging the krogan standing over him. Garrus had no experience with this task, so he did his best to imitate what the asari that did it to him had done. He trailed his tongue along the underside and laved the head as he stroked firmly. The taste of the krogan’s precum wasn’t bad, though it was somewhat musky.

“Take me into your mouth,” Wrex demanded and he pulled Garrus in despite his attempted protest. All he could do now was open his jaw as wide as it would go and try not to bite down. He could feel Wrex against the back of his throat and he fought the gagging sensation. “That’s it, relax…” he hummed in his pleasure and started guiding the younger male’s mouth back before moving in again. Garrus’ hands moved to Wrex’s hips to try and steady himself, any slip now wouldn’t be good. “So fucking hot, unnhhgg…” he groaned.

Garrus growled low, voicing his displeasure as Wrex hit the back of his throat harder this time. That only seemed to make the krogan want more as the vibrations stirred a moan. It was time to take the advantage back, and that was the tool he was going to use to make it so. He growled again, deliberately this time, dragging it out and letting the vibrations drag a desperate moan from the krogan. 

Finally he pulled back panting. “You win this one turian. Stand up.” He reached a hand down and helped pull him up to his feet. Garrus passed him the lube back and he coated his fingers with it. “Bend over.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he complied, bending over the weapon’s bench. “Such a charmer, Wrex.”

“Shut up,” he said without malice. “You’re the one who just used your damn throat as a sex toy.” He placed his clean hand on the turian’s lower back to push him down against the bench. The other moved back to the male’s entrance. He quickly got one finger in and a second easily after another minute. “Better?”

Garrus moaned. “Much.” When he started thrusting back against the fingers Wrex pressed in a third, stretching him enough to allow his cock in after another few minutes of prep. Garrus was seeing tiny starbursts behind his eyelids, he’d never been stretched so far. But he would need it for what was about to come. “Wrex…”

“What is it?”

“I… I need… mmmm… fuck....”

Wrex dropped himself down to cover the turian’s back. “Need what?” he asked as he pulled one finger out and scissored the other two inside of his ass. Garrus couldn’t speak around his moan so Wrex asked again. “What do you need? Tell me.” He stilled his fingers and pressed his length against the other male’s lower back. “Is this what you want?” 

Garrus nodded furiously. “Yes. Want you inside me. Now.” Wrex laughed and removed his fingers.

“Demanding pyjak, aren’t you?” Garrus started to stand up, but stopped when Wrex placed a hand on his shoulders, pressing him down into the table. “Don’t move.” 

“Wrex…” he started but was cut off.

“Just wait,” he said roughly, pulling back. After a moment he was back and he pressed his slicked member against the still tight pucker. “Last chance, do you want this?”

Garrus turned his head to look back at the krogan standing behind him, all rigid lines and shoulders heaving with the effort of waiting. He nodded and pressed his hips back ever so slightly, the head of Wrex’s penis starting to slide in. “Right now... more than anything.”

“Good.” He replied and without delay pressed forwards, breaking through the tightness to press deeply into the delicious heat that was the turian’s ass. He moved in slowly, but Garrus still grunted and grabbed at the edges of the table, his teeth clenched together, a curse coming from his mouth as he tried to relax. “Breath turian,” Wrex hissed as he hilted himself. 

So far it was all pain, Garrus’ heart pounded in his chest as he willed himself to relax. Thankfully his partner understood and remained still behind him. The Battlemaster didn’t remove himself either, but that was alright, he could deal with it. One of Wrex’s hands slid from his hip to rub his lower back, with the tension being massaged away and something else to focus on Garrus finally took a strained breath.

“Better. Just breathe. It’ll pass.” After a moment the pain started to ebb away. “That’s it,” he coaxed and started rocking slowly. The hand that had been rubbing his back slid under the turian to rub his retreating member. The sudden contact causing Garrus to jerk back and press Wrex all the way into him again. This time he moaned in response and the older male knew he was ready.

The pace he set was slow at first, but firm. Each thrust inwards shaking the gear on the table, his chest pressed against Garrus’ back, his mouth teasing the flesh of the turian’s throat. “Nhg… Fuck Wrex… more…”

“Demanding,” he said in response before complying. Each thrust bringing the pace up a bit until he was fucking the turian in earnest. The sound of plates slapped with hide echoing in the cargobay. Soon he couldn’t maintain the pace in this position so he pulled back to stand up straight, one hand grabbing at the turian’s hip tightly while the other pressed him into the table with a palm in the centre of his back. “Uhhhnngg!” he roared in his pleasure.

“Spirits… ffuck… mmm…” Garrus could hardly make coherant words by this point. Each thrust pushed him closer to the edge. When Wrex suddenly pulled back on his fringe he cried out. The krogan used his fringe as a handle he fucked the male into the weapon’s bench, the new angle causing him to hit a new place inside Garrus, the pressure built faster now. Vakarian’s talons dug into the metal, he wouldn’t be surprised if there were dents later. “Wrex… damn it…” he began but was cut off by the roar as the krogan started cumming. 

The torrent lasted a good twenty seconds before he finally released Garrus’ fringe and the turian slumped forwards, a hand coming to rub his aching neck while the other supported him on his elbow. Wrex was still inside him and panting even as the cum started to seep out of his ass and down his legs. When he finally regained his breath he pulled out with a wet pop. “Dammit you’re so fucking hot Garrus.”

Laughing, the sniper shot him a hot look over his shoulder. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” 

Wrex cuffed him lightly on the side of the head. “You know what I mean. Temperature hot.” 

Garrus carefully regained his footing and turned to lean on the bench beside Wrex, looking him straight in the eye when he said. “Riggggght. Temperature.” His voice laced with sarcasm. He grabbed a cleaning rag from the bench and was about to use it to clean up with when Wrex noticed he’d left his partner unsatisfied. 

“Let me,” he said taking the rag and dropping to his knees. The turian was still hard as a rock and he couldn’t help his hiss of relief when he felt the krogan’s wide and flat tongue caress his aching cock. His hands clenched at the workbench, fingers gripping tightly onto the underside as his breaths sped up again.

“Damn that’s good, don’t stop.” Wrex grunted an acknowledgement and applied a little suction as he forced one of Garrus’ legs up over his shoulder. This gave him access to press a finger back into his abused flesh and find the spot that made him see stars again. It didn’t take long before he was at the brink. “I’m going to… oh fuck like that… nhhhhh…” he started his warning and pressed a hand to the krogan’s shoulder to try and get him off. “Fuck I’m gonna cum… Wrex… I’m… ahgnngg…” 

The krogan smirked as the dam broke and he ripped the powerful orgasm from the turian. Without missing a drop he swallowed before pulling back, a smile plastered on his face. “That didn’t take long,” he mused as he stood up.  

“Your own… damn… fault Wrex…” Garrus panted in reply. “Spirits that was… wow.” 

He hummed and nodded as he began closing his pants. “Didn’t quite expect it to be quite that good. Whatever you were doing, that growling? Should be illegal.”

The turian laughed. “Maybe.”

“Was it worth it?” Wrex asked, almost hesitant.

Garrus immediately nodded. “Not sure Ashley will ever forgive us for fucking on her workbench. But yeah. Totally worth it.”

+-+-+-+


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass Effect 2 - The reunion.

It happened again. And then a few more times as Wrex and Garrus fought alongside Commander Shepard and their ragtag crew against Saren and the Geth. The two warriors becoming akin to krogan brood brothers or turian hunting partners. Each there to satisfy the needs of the other when the time came.

It was a quiet arrangement, neither speaking of it to anyone and each time they engaged they were careful to avoid confrontation with shipmates. There were times where they came close to discovery, a day when Ashley forgot her book in her locker and another when Tali crawled out of the engine room late in the night cycle. But for the most part it was easy. 

The Commander might have been catching on, noticing a shift in their teamwork on missions. More often than not he'd bring the dynamic duo with him groundside. He needed Wrex as a heavy hitter and Garrus as his tech expert and long range sniper. The three of them made an amazing strike team. The only way the trio could have gotten closer is if the human joined them in their night excursions; that didn’t happen. 

That same team, Shepard took with him to the final fight on Illos. The krogan and turian stood with him on the Citadel as they watched Sovereign burn. The celebration afterwards had been one for the record books. Enough Ryncol passed between the males to even rattle Wrex’s old bones. 

Later Garrus had been able to rattle one more old bone, but that was the end of their arrangement. 

Garrus went back to C-Sec with a recommendation for the Spectres. And Wrex went back to Tuchanka to rally for his species. As a brother in arms the Commander’s opinion carried a lot of weight, so much so that they both tried to change themselves for the better after leaving the crew. They kept in infrequent contact, more through Shepard’s influence than anything as he often messaged them.

When news hit that the  _ Normandy  _ had been destroyed they saw each other at the funeral on the Citadel. Garrus had taken the news hard and blamed himself for leaving. Wrex grieved as well, but as krogan did, silently. An argument ensued and that was the last they saw of each other.

Or it was... 

 

"Shepard my friend!" Wrex exclaimed, all but ignoring the krogan who had been making an appeal. Moving quickly from his towering throne to greet the trio before him. A young krogan and a turian in full armour braced on either side of the Commander.

"Wrex! It's good to see you," the human allowed the krogan to grasp his arm and returned the gesture in kind.

"You look well for dead, Shepard. Should have known the void couldn't hold you." 

Looking around, he grinned. "Looks like helping me destroy Saren and the Geth has worked out for you. Glad we didn't have to kill each other back on Virmire."

Wrex choked out a laugh, "Ha! You made the rise of the Urdnot possible. Virmire was a turning point for the krogan, though not everyone was happy about it." The krogan that had been in talks with Wrex glared as he stomped away, the battlemaster ignored him. "Destroying Saren's genophage cure freed us from his manipulation. I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot.” 

The other krogan tried to butt back into the conversation, he got into Wrex’s personal space which set the Commander’s team on edge. "You abandoned many traditions to get your way. Dangerous." 

Wrex paid him no mind, only pausing long enough to heabutt him back into his place. "Speak when spoken to Uvenik. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not." Wrex caught the slide of the turian’s hand away from his weapon, he’d been prepared to shoot Uvenik, ballsy considering he was a turian on a Tuchanka. Although, even coming here was a risk. It was no wonder that he was still wearing his helmet.

Shepard and Wrex passed a few minutes after that with a quick back and forth. Talking of what he'd been doing. What happened to the  _ Normandy _ . And finally what was going on with Grunt. The Battlemaster had eyed the mystery turian, but so far he didn't address him. It might be Garrus but the armor was wrong, it was a heavy set with a significant amount of damage to the right side. Expertly patched mind you, but still it didn’t seem like something his turian would wear. 

The situation with the youngling was easy enough to piece together. "There's nothing wrong with him. He's becoming a full adult." 

The turian couldn't resist the bait. "Adolescence?” he drawled in that familiar flanging tone that could only be Vakarian. “Can't we just take him to Omega and buy him a few dances?"

The wry quip left Wrex laughing. “Garrus? Is that you under that helmet, whelp?” He stood back up from his throne, he hoped he’d masked his relief well enough.

Garrus gave a single armed shrug, the left arm only. “Thought you’d never guess.”

“This should make for an interesting fight then, too bad I can’t join you. I’m not this youngling’s krantt, not yet. Shepard, if you’ll stand with him he can take the rite.” 

The Commander agreed to his challenge. “We’ll catch up later.”

Wrex nodded. “Go speak to the Shaman when you’re ready.” His eyes moved from Shepard to Garrus and back again. “You’ve both got some explaining to do. I’ll get the Ryncol ready.”

And so they left, the Battlemaster’s eyes not leaving the turian’s back until the trio was out of sight. He hadn’t expected to ever see Garrus again, let alone Shepard. He’d had his doubts that the turian was even alive and they hadn’t parted on good terms. Later he would hear the story, later he’d figure out why the turian hadn’t removed his helmet.

The Battlemaster finished his business and made arrangements for dinner and alcohol to celebrate the young krogan’s entry into Urdnot. It was customary to have a party and considering it was Shepard’s adoptive youngling? It warranted something grand.

+-+-+-+

News of their exploits came not long after the maw hammer went silent. Grunt and his krantt had killed the thresher maw. The blue-eyed krogan came barrelling into the hall with all the gusto he’d had himself many, many years ago when he had killed a thresher. Blood still spilled freely from under his shoulder pauldron, part of the metal and ceramic plate burned away by acid. 

“Urdnot Grunt!” he greeted the newly minted adult. “Figures Shepard would bring me the first krogan to kill a thresher maw in a few centuries.”

“Hehehe… my battlemaster is the strongest. He brings me strong enemies and I will destroy them all!” 

“Good boy, now quit bleeding all over the place and meet your new brothers,” he patted his clean shoulder and gestured to the group of Urdnot warriors behind him. Grunt passed Wrex as directed and was greeted warmly by the others, if you could call a headbutt warmly that is. The battlemaster turned his attention to the Commander. “Shepard! Figures you’d take one out on foot too, killed enough of the damn things in the Mako all those years ago. Probably easier without your erratic driving.”

“Hey! My driving…”

Garrus cut him off as he appeared in the doorway behind him, this time his helmet clasped under his arm. “Driving?” he asked with a laugh. “That’s what you call it?”

Shepard shot some quip back, but Wrex’s attention was on the turian. It was on the bandage that covered half his face, the burns that spilled out from under it and the crack in his opposite cheek that bisected his colonial markings. Without thinking he had closed the distance and shoved Garrus’ head to the side to get a better look at the scars, they weren’t new. “Thresher didn’t do that,” he said a little stupidly.

“Wrex, get off.” Garrus hissed quiet enough that only the battlemaster heard it. “They’ll see…” he glanced at the younger krogan behind him before dragging his eyes back to Wrex’s.

“Let them,” he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

Shepard looked back at his friends, taking a moment to realise exactly what was going on between them before he left them be. “Grunt!” he called out loud enough that he pulled the attention back to himself. “Why don’t you tell your new pals about that time we broke Jack out of prison?” 

More than happy to comply, the youngling launched immediately into the tale. Occupying the other’s attention long enough for Wrex to shove Garrus back out the doors and towards an empty room down the hall.

No sooner did the door close, and lock behind them, did the krogan all but jump the turian. He shoved him hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Garrus was tired from Grunt’s rite and didn’t fight him, not just yet. “What the hell happened to you?”

The turian looked away, ashamed. “I tried to catch a rocket with my teeth, it didn’t go well.”

“Obviously, this is recent though. What about this?” he ran a bare hand across the split in his opposing facial plate, when he had the time to drop his glove Garrus would never know. “It takes a shit ton of power to crack a turian plate.”

He huffed a bitter laugh. “Yeah. It’s my face remember?” The turian pushed his aggressor back. “Get off me Wrex.”

“No,” came the indignant reply. Stepping back in he reached for the clasps of the turian’s armor. Only getting through a few clips and dropping a few pieces before Garrus managed to get distance between them again. “Where were you? You let me think you were dead too, then storm back in here as though no time passed, as though nothing passed between us.”

“I was busy,” the sniper crossed his arms over his half armored chest. “Where do you get off lecturing me? You were the one who said he needed space after Shepard died. Fuck Wrex.”

“Needing space doesn’t mean you needed to drop into the void! Shepard was our brother,” Wrex moved forwards again, a hand grabbing onto Garrus’ forearm hard. “After all these centuries, all the deaths, you think I’d be able to handle it.”

“Wrex…” the turian started.

“Let me finish,” he growled in response. “Shepard wanted me to create a better future for the krogan, I couldn’t do that with you…”

Vakarian scoffed and pulled away once more. “And that’s why I left, damn it. You’re ashamed of me. Ashamed of what we had. You call me brother then spit on it with your krogan pride.”

“Garrus, just shut up and listen! Now that I’ve got the clans uniting we don’t need to hide us anymore. With Shepard back it can be as it was.” The taller male took a step forwards and as gently as possible he took the turian’s face in his hands, removing his visor carefully before adding. “You took down a thresher maw on foot, they won’t say anything. They can’t.”

The turian relaxed a fraction, enough for Wrex to lean into him and press their foreheads together. “It’s been a long time…” he said quietly, if they hadn’t been so close together Wrex might even have heard it. 

“I know,” he replied, a hand sliding down to his armor again. “I need to see them. See what the years have done to you.” And Garrus let his hands work, slowly but surely each piece of armor came off, each making a small clang as it hit the concrete floor. It wasn’t until he was down to his undersuit that he began to fidget. 

Garrus pulled away. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea.” 

The krogan started to shrug off his own armor, the red pieces quickly joining the blue ones already on the floor. “It was never a good idea, but your blood demands it as much as my own.” Wrex grabbed Garrus’ arm and quickly found himself with a face full of wall. The turian had gotten faster and a hell of a lot stronger. The old Garrus would never have been able to throw him around like that. More to himself than the turian, he asked. “What the hell?”

The Battlemaster struggled lightly for a moment and the ex-cop didn’t let him go. “What makes you think I want to go back down that road? I wouldn’t even have come planetside if Shepard hadn’t needed me.” The krogan shoved backwards and the turian released him, they stood facing each other for a moment before he rushed forwards. Garrus dodged. “Wrex. Stop.”

“No,” came his reply as again he moved forwards. Faster this time around. The Battlemaster was able to grab the ex-officer, but after a nasty swipe to his solar plexus he released his quarry again. “Dammit that actually hurt,” he complained, surprised. 

Vakarian shook his head. “It was meant to.” His right leg slid behind his left as he solidified his base, protecting his injured side. He was ready for a fight now, tired as he was from fighting in Grunt’s rite he wasn’t about to give in easily.

Wrex took in his posture before adopting his own fighting stance. “I want to see those scars. Show me!” he demanded as he move again. He met the turian head on, blows were exchanged, but this wasn’t the friendly spar that he was used to. No. Garrus was pissed off and had apparently learned a few tricks. Enough tricks it seemed as Wrex was the first to hit the floor.

“Stay down…” Garrus ground out through panted breaths. He knelt over Wrex with his left arm pressing the older male’s head into the concrete floor.

“You’ve gotten better whelp, but that doesn’t mean you can win.” Wrex thrust his hips upwards in an attempt to dislodge Garrus, only succeeding in allowing him a better perch over his chest. “Are you just going to sit there?” he asked after a few more minutes of struggling.

“Yeah. I am.” 

Wrex laughed. “Grew a fucking quad too over the years.” He relaxed back into the ground and waited for Garrus to let up a little before he asked. “What the hell happened to you?”

The turian’s eyes grew sad. “I let my feelings get in the way of my better judgement. It’s a long story.” He shook his head and pulled back a little further from Wrex. He was still sitting over the larger male’s waist, but the fact he had put more space between them didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Why didn’t you call me? I could have helped.”

He laughed, bitter. “Omega’s a long way from Tuchanka. I didn’t think I’d last a few hours let alone the three days it would have taken you to get there.” At the questioning look he elaborated. “Got cornered after my squad was killed. Spent three days picking off witless idiots funneling into my scope.”

“Omega?”

“Yeah.” He dragged a hand across his face, the weariness settling in. “That’s where I spent the last two years, doing what I could to make life a little better for the locals. Making sure people thought twice before murdering someone in the streets.”

Realisation struck like a maw hammer. “You weren’t….”

He nodded. “I was.”

Without warning Wrex thrust his hips upwards and threw Garrus off. A sharp clang echoed in the storage room as the turian’s head impacted a metal crate. He was stunned long enough for the Urdnot leader to reverse their positions. Just as quickly he pinned Vakarian’s wrists above his head and used his weight to ensure the male stayed down. “You are Archangel?” he asked incredulously. 

“Ow. Fuck Wrex, that hurt.”

“Answer me!” he growled in the younger male’s face.

“Yes. Damn it. I’m Archangel.” He struggled slightly against the krogan but found the hold sufficient to keep him pinned for now. “What the hell’s your problem?”

Wrex looked away a moment, his hold still firm. When he finally turned back the serious look on his face gave Garrus pause. “The new Urdnot does not condone Blood Pack activities. But for a time it did. We cut ties with them completely about six months ago. No member of Urdnot does business with Blood Pack now.” He hesitated. “But... we did Garrus. I met with Garm a year ago and gave him pointers for dealing with his vigilante problem.”

Garrus said nothing. It was worse than getting yelled at in Wrex’s humble opinion. A solid minute later he finally spoke up. “Well… aren't you going to say anything?”

He drew in a slow breath. “You didn’t know.”

The krogan scoffed. “No. But it could have killed you.”

“But it didn’t,” he said softly. “It took all three gangs and a traitor to take us down. You couldn’t have known Wrex.” He turned his head to the side and brushed his forehead against the krogan’s arm, not the most intimate location, but it would have to do seeing as he was still pinned tightly. 

Wrex’s free hand began working off the smaller male’s undersuit. The clasps easily parting under his experienced hands. Pausing a moment before pulling the fabric out of the way, he asked for permission. “Let me see what they did to you.” Garrus nodded slightly, his head still turned to the side exposing the burned side of his face.

Wrex took his time peeling back the layers of cloth, Garrus indulging him by sitting up so it could fall to his waist before he was laid back down. The krogan’s dark eyes traced every scar and pucker before his hands and mouth gave him similar treatment. The cultural significance wasn’t lost on Garrus, he knew krogan found scars attractive and they thought they were lasting impressions of their victories and survival. He couldn’t help his self consciousness, turian opinion on scars wasn’t so kind. Marks of failure. Defeat.  

“I want you,” Wrex said suddenly. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against the turian’s. “Let me have you.” All it took was a slight nod before Garrus found himself pulled off the ground and thrust, face first, onto the crate he’d smashed into earlier. 

Moments later his pants were pulled down to his knees and he felt Wrex’s damp fingers begin to probe at his entrance. The male’s mouth clamped down on his injured shoulder and he teased the tender flesh with his tongue and teeth. The discomfort lessened over the course of a few minutes, especially after Wrex added some real lube into the equation instead of saliva slicked digits. 

All Garrus could do was hold firm to the crate and allow himself to be prepared. Wrex would attend to his needs, of that he was certain, the other male wasn’t a selfish lover. Maybe he had a bit of a one track mind, but that didn’t stop him from caring. The turian was too tired to fight him anymore and if he was honest with himself he missed this too. 

“Fuck you’re tight,” the battlemaster said eventually. 

Garrus chuckled. “It’s been a long time.” Wrex forced a third finger into him and he hissed. “Yeah… fuck… too long.”

The fingers slowed down to a crawl even as the older male pressed them deeper into the younger. “Don’t tell me you’ve been celibate all this time.”

“I may not have been getting breeding requests like you,” he huffed. “Doesn’t mean I haven’t been getting any. Just not like this...” he couldn’t stifle the moan as Wrex passed over the sweet spot deliberately slow.

“Actually, you got three breeding requests today. After your showing in the rite.” Wrex replied casually, as though he was discussing the weather over kava instead of finger fucking his partner in a storage room. “Your sniper rifle got four,” he punctuated the number with a hard thrust that made Garrus cry out.  

“Damn it…” he panted. “Fuck… Wrex… I need...”

“Tell me.”

“I need you. Fuck me.”

Without delay he pulled his fingers out and soon after he pressed his cock against the smaller male’s entrance. He covered Garrus’ mouth with his hand. Before Garrus could protest he sheathed himself with one hard stroke. The muffled scream was covered mostly by the groan of pleasure. Garrus was shaking like a leaf, his claws dug nasty gashes into the metal crate under him. Wrex drew in deep breaths trying to regain his composure.

“You’re mine…” he said when he was back under control. “Fuck, you’re mine.” He drew back and thrust in again, hard. “You’re so hot… dammit Garrus.” He let go of the sniper’s mouth to hold onto his hip instead. He stood up fully and used his other hand to help his partner along. His free hand closed in a fist around Garrus’ member, pumping it a few times to bring him back to attention.

The turian was at a loss for words, his pants and groans filled the empty spaces between the sound of hide slamming into plate. It hurt. Two years since he’d taken Wrex and the bastard barely prepared him before slamming home. He knew it would get better but for those first few moments it had been nearly unbearable. He’d nearly retreated into his plates before his partner had noticed his discomfort and began to help ease the pain.

“Breathe turian,” Wrex growled into his ear just like the first time they’d been together. His thrusts slowed down to a steady rocking motion. Gradually he complied, tension seeping from him as he sagged into his arms. “Better, just breathe Garrus. Let me take care of you.”

At his small nod Wrex began to stroke him in time with his own thrusts. Alternating the pressure as he slid his hand up and down the younger male’s ridges, pressing his thumb into the more sensitive flesh at the tip before working down to his base again. 

“Nhng… that’s good…” Garrus moaned finally. He rocked his hips back into his aggressor’s, wanting it a little rougher now he was accustomed again. “Nuh... Wrex, more.”

Urdnot Wrex was never one to disappoint, so he complied. The thrusts sped back up to the earlier pace, but he put a little more strength behind them, hitting home each time. He started to reach the edge quicker than he’d planned. Angry at his own impatience, he wasn’t nearly done with his turian yet. No… he wanted to drag their long overdue encounter out. The whine of displeasure as he pulled out was worth the immediate chill of the room.

“What the hell?” Garrus asked turning to look over his shoulder even as Wrex continued pleasuring his painfully hard cock with a steady hand. Instead of responding verbally the krogan ripped his pants in two and pulled him off the crate to flip him over and slam his back into it. Before the vigilante understood what was happening his booted feet were on the krogan’s shoulders and Wrex had entered him again. “Oh… oh shit…” he moaned as his head fell back in bliss.

Their sexual position had never varied much back on the old  _ Normandy _ , it had always been Garrus’ back to Wrex’s chest. They may have alternated between the wall, the workbench, the showers and the floor among other things... but it had always been some variant of rear-entry. Well either that, or it had been one of them on their knees servicing the other. But this, face to face, it was different. 

Here Garrus could watch the expression on Wrex’s face as he slammed home. The shear loss of control as he grabbed hold of both his hips and rammed him. It was fucking hot. 

The turian’s hands scrambled for purchase on the crate, finding nothing to hang on to. Instead he put them under his fringe to support his head. His body elongated for his partner in a, for a turian at least, very erotic pose. Here he could also use the leverage to press his hips into the krogan’s and roll them as he clenched his ass hard enough to make Wrex moan. Loudly. 

In retaliation Wrex roughly began stroking Garrus’ length again. Slowing his pace just enough to ensure he had the precision to hit the bundle of nerves, connected to his internal balls, on every thrust. It wasn’t long before Garrus couldn’t handle the pressure anymore, his body went stiff as a board as he came. Swearing worse than most of the criminals he’d taken down over the years. 

The krogan didn’t take long after that. The heat and the tight ass getting the best of him faster than most krogan women would have been able to. His partner’s legs slid down to land on either side of his hips, allowing him to collapse onto Vakarian’s chest. He was breathing hard and uncaring of the mess he made between them. 

“That was… wow…” Garrus said finally.

Wrex chuckled. “What can I say?” he asked. “I missed you pup.”

The admission took him back a little, he looked away embarrassed. For Wrex to admit that… maybe he did actually care for more than just the sex. Hell, he’d been having sex. By the sound of it a lot. The Battlemaster didn’t need him for stress relief anymore, this had been a meeting of want rather than need. The realisation hit him hard.

“I missed you too,” he replied quietly.

Things would never be the same. And for once? That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass Effect 3 - At the bar.

Leaving Tuchanka hadn’t been easy. They were able to spare a few days on planet to handle Mordin’s protege and allow Grunt to fulfill some of his breeding requests. The adolescent krogan had been more than pleased with that task. Only after Wrex had explained the rules to him was he allowed into the female camp. He came back exhausted, with a permanent smile on his face, whispering something about  _ Death by Snu Snu _ .

Garrus had gone along with the Commander and Mordin to hunt down Maleon, what they’d found upon discovering him had been sick. Shepard and Vakarian both had been disgusted with the salarian and his experiments, but they kept the data for future research with ethical scientists. The sheer amount of information had been invaluable, even if it had come from so much death. The possibility of it helping cure the genophage was enough to warrant that decision.

The Commander and his sniper had stayed planetside through the short few days, spending the nights with Wrex like they used to. Ryncol for all. They’d reminisced about the good old days and told stories of their time apart. Skipping over the nasty bits of Shepard’s death, Garrus’ betrayer and Wrex’s bloody takeover of the krogan clans. Instead focusing on one upping each other with heroics. Vakarian seemed to win with his story of three mercs downed with a single bullet, or he did until it came out the third man had tripped on the first and fallen from a height.

Their departure day came too fast and it was with a heavy heart that the battle brothers parted. Garrus needed to help Shepard with the mission against the Collectors. And Wrex needed to finish his work rebuilding his people. This time their parting was not so painful, but filled with a very specific type of longing, one of two warriors that knew they might not survive long enough to find each other again.

The battle with the Collectors took place just over a month later, after the  _ Normandy  _ crew had gained a full complement and settled everyone’s affairs. Tali was found not guilty of treason, Thane reunited with his son, Samara seemed to keep to herself even more now that her daughter was dead, Miranda became less of a bitch and Liara, of all people, became the Shadow Broker. 

With Liara’s help, Sidonis had been found on the Citadel. The turian still alive after Shepard realised why Garrus felt so betrayed by him. The squad hadn’t been the only thing stomped on by his treachery. But the thought of killing someone Garrus had loved was too much for the Commander to bear. He’d always had a soft spot for the romantic, not that he’d share that with his brothers. To keep Garrus’ sanity intact, he convinced him not to kill the male in cold blood, but to allow him his life to repent for what he’d done.

Lantar had filled a void within Garrus, not well of course, but his presence had provided him a stand in hunting partner. It had almost broken him when the older turian had betrayed the squad, shear force of will had allowed him his life after three days alone on Omega followed by a rocket to the face. That will only stemming from the need to prove himself worthy enough for an afterlife in the same place as his brothers. 

As for their connections to Cerberus, the ties were quickly broken when the Commander had decided to destroy the Collector base. All those still loyal to the human supremacist group, not many, were dropped off on the Citadel and the remainder chose to help Shepard fight the Reapers. Everything was finally beginning to fall into place.

Commander Shepard had a strong and loyal team. A technologically superior frigate. A strong relationship reblooming with Liara. And a right hand man to help keep him on track. Things couldn’t have been going better when finally, after months of trying, the Alliance was finally willing to talk to him again. Admiral Hackett himself had contacted the Commander for help on a covert mission.

And that is when it all went to shit once again.

The alpha relay was destroyed and Shepard was in custody. His parting words to Garrus had been firm. “Make sure your people are ready. They’re coming, don’t let the turians ignore this threat. I’ll see you soon brother.” With that he’d patted his partner on the shoulder and left up the gangway to the  _ Normandy _ . All the non-human crew left behind.

Garrus had been at a loss for how to begin this new journey. So he went to the last person he thought he ever would, his father. Castis Vakarian. He brought evidence and explanations and miraculously the patriarch had believed his son. He got an audience with the Primarch and was assigned a token team of operatives.

+-+-+

Reaper Advisor Vakarian was on Manea when all hell broke loose. The Reapers attacked, forceful and vicious, cutting off communications and disrupting supply lines before hitting colonies directly. It was unlike any military venture the turians had ever been involved in and they were all looking at Garrus, asking him to save them. 

His worry for his brothers nearly outweighed his sense of duty to his people. He’d been in contact with Wrex. Even planning a visit, that would never happen now, before the attack. But he hadn’t heard from Shepard except through the grapevine, mostly Karin and Liara. There was no word from the other homeworlds, only knowledge that Earth had been attacked as hard as Palaven.

The advisor coordinated with turian generals and the Primarch directly. Nearly a week went by before the turians had their pre-war preparations properly deployed, but those preparations kept them afloat. Long enough that two weeks from first contact Commander Shepard arrived on Manea looking for the Primarch and wound up leaving with Victus and Vakarian on his ship. 

Happiness overflowed when the brothers in arms reunited. Even more-so when the krogan agreed to join in for the summit, when Wrex came forward as the leader of the united krogan people. Somehow Wrex and Garrus managed to hold themselves back, only exchanging in a clasp of arms that was held, only slightly, too long. 

Once they were able to get a moment alone however? They were not so subtle. 

Shepard and Wrex had been sitting at the bar on the crew deck when Garrus showed. He’d been held back working with his Primarch for nearly an hour past the end of the day’s meetings. Victus had needed to assure himself that curing the Genophage and allying themselves with the krogan over the salarians was truly the right call. Despite Garrus’ relationship with Wrex he was able to play devil’s advocate well enough while still encouraging the turian leader to uphold his gut reaction. They would be helping to cure the genophage. 

“Garrus!” Shepard had greeted enthusiastically, already three sheets to the wind despite his high tolerance since his resurrection. Drinking with Wrex tended to do that. “Too busy calibrating to join your brothers for a drink, eh?” he laughed and ducked behind the bar to grab a bottle for Garrus.

“Not my fault!” he replied crossing to the bar. “If anything it is yours, telling me to go warn Palaven of the Reapers. They gave me a task force to shut me up. Then after they hit? Suddenly they’re all looking at me like,  _ what now? _ ”

Wrex laughed and clasped his hand over the youngest male’s shoulder. “So you’re their  _ expert advisor _ now? We’re doomed.”

The turian gave him a friendly shove. “I just followed your examples gentlemen. Blame yourselves. Yell loud enough, in Shepard’s case. Or hit hard enough, in Wrex’s. And someone will eventually try to figure out what the fuss is about.” He took the offered glass from a still chucking Shepard and downed it. “Fuck, I needed that. Politics are not my strong suit.”

“Sure you don’t need something else?” the krogan asked suggestively. 

The Commander laughed harder. “You’re a dirty old man, Wrex.” He looked at Garrus then back to Wrex then finished his drink in one swift gulp. “Well, enjoy boys. I’m off to make some little blue babies.” As he passed the krogan he patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t break him, we’ll need sniper support tomorrow.”

“You got it Shepard,” he replied with a smug smile.

Garrus on the other hand was indignant. “Hey! Why do you assume he’s on top?”

“Not hard to figure out there G. Sorry,” he shrugged and crossed to the door. “Oh and most of the ship’s asleep, try not to rock the boat too hard, eh?”

“Lock the door on your way out,” Wrex called after him and upon hearing an affirmative he finished his drink. As soon as the door was closed he was on Garrus. Pulling the sniper into a rough embrace. “Couldn’t get any fucking information about you or him or anyone since this damn war started. Glad you’re still kicking.”

Garrus put his arms around the Battlemaster and pulled him in tightly to his chest, despite the hardness of their armor. “Would have looked too funny to the Hierarchy if I’d reinforced lines of communication with the krogan before I finished with the council races, I’m sorry I couldn’t get a hold of you sooner.”

The krogan shook his head. “No… it’s fine. You did all you could. More than any of us if the initial estimates are right. Turians were hit as hard as the batarians and you’re still standing. Them? Not so much. You did good pup.” He pulled back slightly, enough to wrap one hand around the back of the ex-cop’s head and pull their foreheads together. “Missed you,” he said honestly.

The younger male had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could reply. “Missed you too. Damn this war…” his shoulders shook a little as the stress of it all started to break through. “When I hadn’t heard anything, I assumed the worst. You, Shepard, my sister and dad…” he pulled back, but Wrex kept his hold on the back of Garrus’ neck.

“Have you heard from them yet?”

He shook his head slightly and kept his eyes averted, taking a few moments before he spoke. “I was on Manea when the Reapers hit. They were on Palaven. I haven’t heard anything. Don’t know if I ever will at this point…” he paused before adding. “Was finally getting along with dad. He believed me about the Reapers. Without him I’d never have gotten the support we needed.”

“If this is the end then he’ll be proud of you. That’s what matters.”

Garrus sighed and leaned back into Wrex’s embrace. “Cold comfort, but you’re right. War’s taking a lot out of me and it has only just begun.” His hands slid up the older male’s chest, following the familiar swoops of armor. “We should really stop meeting like this…” he mumbled as his mouth moved to the exposed side of his neck. “Been too long again.”

Wrex’s hips shifted uncomfortably on his stool, an obvious sign of a building tightness under his codpiece. He stood up slowly, keeping the smaller male against his chest as he did so. Still allowing him access to continue working on his throat. Hands moved to armor and quickly began to find latches and clasps. Seals opened and parts started dropping, gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons, everything accessible. Once they’d exhausted their options they pulled apart and off came the rest, the larger parts that couldn’t be accessed when attached.

When they were finally bare, the krogan wasted no time before he pushed Garrus roughly into the wall. Grabbing his hands and holding them above his head with one hand in a show of dominance. “You aren’t wearing that bandage any longer,” he said pushing his turian’s head to the side so he could see the expanse of warped flesh and charred plate. “It healed well.”

Garrus shrugged as much as his pinned state allowed, not responding more than that. Wrex knew he didn’t like the scars. But Garrus knew that Wrex did. It was an odd sort of stalemate. Without warning the krogan trailed one hand across the marks, delighting in the turian’s shiver. He followed his hand with his tongue. The new skin was sensitive to the touch, much more so than the rest of his body, he couldn’t stop the moan.

“That’s it,” Wrex mumbled, nipping and worrying at his jaw. “Let me make them worthwhile.” His free hand smoothed down his chest, lightly ghosting over the damaged plates on his chest making Garrus shiver. By the time he got down to his partner’s protective slit he needed barely a caress before his member emerged into a waiting hand. 

“Fuck Wrex,” Garrus groaned, his hips thrusting forwards. “Let me touch you.” 

“Not just yet, you’ve been stressed and not taking care of it. When was the last time you got off?” His hand didn’t stop moving along the younger’s shaft, and the other gripped pulling hands a little tighter to ensure Garrus didn’t pull free too soon. When he didn’t answer he slowed down and gripped a little tighter, just hard enough to start becoming uncomfortable. “Answer me.”

Vakarian drew in a quick breath at the change in pressure. “Ah dammit… it’s been awhile.” Wrex stroked once more before stopping completely, waiting for a real answer. “Month… maybe two?” he said pressing his hips forwards into his partner’s, trying to create some kind of friction. “Please Wrex. I need…” he whinned.

“That long? I told you to find relief when you needed it,” he scolded while restarting his work on Garrus’ length. “You turians need to blow off steam or else you’ll explode. Or burn out. Or whatever. The stress is going to kill you.” 

“Little hard to find companionship with scars like this on Palaven,” he responded quietly. “Fixing it myself doesn’t exactly hold the same appeal.” Wrex stopped again, ignoring the pained moan and looking up to catch the younger male’s eyes.

“You haven’t had a partner since Tuchanka, have you?” 

“No.” He pressed his hips forwards again. “If you aren’t going to help me then get off. Quit fucking around, please. I need to get off so bad it hurts.” 

“Stupid whelp. Going to kill yourself like that.” He let go of Garrus’ hands as he dropped to his knees. Without holding back he took the younger male into his mouth and began working one saliva slicked finger into his entrance. Garrus’ hands dropped to the older male’s shoulders, gripping tightly. 

He moaned, his hips thrusting forwards into the hot mouth around him. It had been much too long and with the added stimulus he was quickly getting close to the edge, almost embarrassingly fast. Wrex’s mouth took him in completely, his flat tongue wrapping around the engorged limb, trying to pull more sounds from his lover. 

Garrus saw stars as he came hard and fast, barely able to give the elder a warning before he bit down on his own forearm to keep quiet. As it was his release was noisey, without his makeshift gag he’d have yelled loud enough to be heard down the hallway. 

It wasn’t until the aftershocks started to calm down that he realised Wrex was still working his entrance and licking his fading erection back to strength. He could taste blood in his mouth from the fresh puncture wound on his arm and smell the Battlemaster’s from where his talons had dug into his shoulder. Wrex looked up and caught Garrus’ eyes, still fogged from the intense orgasm. “Better?” he asked with a grin.

Garrus nodded and more moaned than said. “Much.” 

Wrex took his bloody arm and licked the fresh wound clean. “Got a little excited I see.” He thrust a second finger in with the first and revelled in the slightly pained expression and corresponding twitch of his own cock. He was hard as a rock, he hadn’t gone nearly so long as Garrus had, but he missed his turian. Considering his position in the krogan hierarchy he constantly had breeding requests to fulfill. But a breeding request was quite a bit different than this, whatever this was. 

“Your fault. It’s that damn mouth of yours. Always gets me hot…” he grunted as Wrex pressed in deeper and scissored his fingers. “Sorry about the shoulder. Hadn’t filed my talons lately.”

“You’ll make it up to me,” he said with a grin. He carefully pulled his fingers out and stood up, his erection now painfully obvious. Garrus mouthed over the damage and soothed the scratches with his tongue. It was superficial and already healing over by way of Wrex’s regenerative abilities. “Hope you’ve brought something to make this easier, you aren’t leaving this room under your own power tonight.”

“Yeah, I’ve got it. I’m not that dumb,” he said before moving to grab his thigh guard, the pocket containing a small bottle of lubricant he’d managed to procure. Wrex shoved him forwards against the bar before he was able to stand up and held him there with one strong arm. Instead of fighting he passed the bottle to Wrex who immediately slicked his fingers with it. His member rested heavily on Garrus’ back as he pressed two in right away and soon after worked on the third. “Someone’s impatient.”

Wrex replied by searching deeper for the sweet little spot that would make him instantly hard, make him just as needy as he was feeling himself. He knew the second he brushed it as Garrus tensed up and his breath caught. “That’s it Garrus.” 

“Ohh… fuck. Ngh... not fair. Oh spirits.” He shook as Wrex pushed as far in as his fingers would go and he curled them into the soft wall of tissue between his entrance and his balls. Those weird internal testicles were good for something afterall. “I… I want you Wrex,” he ground out after a minute of the older male’s sweet torture. “Need you.”

“You think you’ve earned it?” Wrex asked, voice husky as he leaned down to whisper into Garrus’ ear. He pulled his digits out slowly, the younger’s hips following trying to keep himself full. “You need to work a little harder before you can have this,” Wrex pressed his tip against the now loosened pucker, pushing in only slightly before pulling back. “You’ve got to earn getting fucked. Understand?”

The turian nodded once, intrigued by the new game. “Tell me how.”

Wrex pulled away and moved to sit on the couch, reclining back easily on the large piece of furniture. “Come here,” he ordered and Garrus complied. “Get on your knees and service me.”

“Yes sir,” the turian replied with a smile. This was new, but so far he didn’t mind, it was nice not to be in charge again. The past few months since leaving Shepard he’d been in charge of a team and in the past few weeks he’d been advising generals and the Primarch himself. Letting go for a while wouldn’t be so bad. Vakarian dropped to his knees and played his part as he licked and nipped his way up Wrex’s calf to thigh. Carefully avoiding touching anywhere that the krogan actually wanted him. 

It didn’t take long before Wrex began to get frustrated with his companion, groaning he gripped the back of Garrus’ neck and he pulled him to the base of his shaft. “Lick,” he said firmly. Garrus complied, opening his mouth wide enough for his tongue to snake out and wrap around the larger male’s quad. He was extremely slow and gentle, he doubted Wrex would be forgiving if he nicked him with his teeth. 

He used one of his hands to wrap around the krogan’s shaft and he began pumping slowly, in long strokes. When Wrex lessened the grip on his head he got his mouth in on the action, licking from base to tip and back a few times before, very carefully, taking him into his mouth. He needed to keep his jaw wide open so he didn’t scrape his teeth along him. He used one arm to hold down the krogan’s hips and the other hand to caress his cock where his mouth wouldn’t reach. He growled low, the vibration sending Wrex’s head for a spin.

After a few minutes the blow job started to become painful for Garrus but Wrex grabbed his fringe when he tried to pull away, and forced himself a little deeper so that he hit the back of the turian’s throat. He gagged but Wrex didn’t let up, instead forcing him to relax and let his throat be fucked and used.

“This is a much better use for that smart mouth of yours,” he said eventually through a groan. “You feel so good, nhg.”

Just when Garrus thought Wrex was going to come he was abruptly pulled off. He stole a few deep gulps of air before looking up to see his partner doing the same, willing himself not to finish yet. His voice was rough but he spoke anyways. “You alright?”

He nodded and drew in another deep breath before opening his red eyes. “Fine. Forgot how good it feels to fuck you, that’s all.” Garrus shivered at his gruff tone. “There’s only one place I want to come tonight,” he pulled the turian off the floor and onto his lap, a knee falling to either side his legs. “And that is inside you,” to accentuate his point he grabbed the turian’s tight ass and squeezed. 

Wrex’s erection brushed Garrus’ entrance and his hips jerked in response to the contact. “Like this?” he asked tentatively, they’d only been face to face once before and even then Wrex had been on top. 

“I want to see your face as you take me. I want to watch you prepare yourself and then slowly slide down, an inch at a time.” He passed Garrus the bottle of lube and leaned back to watch.

The turian shrugged. “Yes sir.” He squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his hand and slid back so he could see Wrex’s cock as he slid his hand up and down the length. His other hand moved down his own body to give himself a few quick strokes before trailing around to press up into his own entrance, working two fingers into himself and then moving them in time with his hand around Wrex. 

“That’s enough,” Wrex said after a minute or so. “Take me inside you.”

Garrus complied, taking his fingers out and carefully he began to seat himself on his partner’s member. Past the tight ring of muscle and then ever so slowly he inched his way down. Wrex was torn between watching his penis disappear and watching the younger male’s face. When Garrus halted halfway down he looked up to see the pained and extremely focused look on the turian’s face. 

It was only now that he realised how much of an ass he’d been in the past just shoving his way in past the tightness. It had always turned to pleasure, but the initial sting could have been avoided with more preparation. Garrus started to force himself further down, his talons gripping hard onto the couch while trying not to tear the cloth. 

“Garrus stop,” Wrex said just loud enough for him to hear. He complied, opening his steel blue eyes with an expression of sheer confusion.

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I’m hurting you.”

He pulled back, he was nearly off Wrex’s lap as he stammered, “ I… I… I’m sorry. I should have known this wouldn’t work. I… I’ll just…”

“Garrus stop,” he repeated as he grabbed hold of the smaller male’s shoulders, forcing him to stay. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“It’s fine. It gets better, it’s just the initial bit,” Garrus explained, looking away.

He grabbed the turian’s chin to get his eyes to stay on him. “No it isn’t fine. I’m hurting you and this definitely isn’t the first time. This is just the first time I’ve made you do it to yourself.” He rubbed the younger’s cheek with his thumb. “I want you, but I don’t want to hurt you. What can I do to make this work?”

“Just fuck me, Wrex. I don’t care, it’ll get better once you’re in.” Garrus pulled away and moved to kneel beside his partner, ass in the air ready for him. And boy was it tempting for the older male. 

“No, come back here and let me watch you so I know you’re alright.” He grabbed the lube and applied another coating to his slightly faded erection. “Please, I want to make you feel good.”

Garrus sighed and remounted his partner, kneeling over his thighs with his entrance exposed. “I took a missile to the face Wrex and I’d taken you long before that. I’ll be fine, just fuck me already.” He rested his hands on the krogan’s shoulders and pressed himself down only to be stopped an inch in by Wrex’s iron grip on his hips. Grip hard enough to bruise. “Spirits damn it, let go!”

“No. You’re so damn tense right now I feel like I’m going to snap you in half. Relax, alright?” he lessened his grip at Garrus nod and started moving in again slowly until he caught the edge of the comfort zone about a third of the way in. He pulled back and gave a few shallow thrusts, the turian releasing all his built up tension until the discomfort was gone. Wrex pushed a little deeper on the next thrust, as far as he could go before Garrus’ hand clenched on his shoulder.

Again he kept his thrusts shallow and slow, waiting for Garrus to be comfortable again. The turian leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against the krogan’s, his breaths deep and measured. Deeper still he went, twice more like that before he was able to hilt himself and even then that final thrust was pushing the boundaries of comfort. 

“Better?” Wrex asked. Garrus could only nod, shaking as he was with his head of Wrex’s shoulder, his neck flushed and voice tight. “Take what you need, what you want.”

Slowly still Garrus raised himself on his knees and pressed back down in an experimental thrust. It seemed to work for them both as the older groaned and the younger’s breath caught in his throat. After a few more like that he was finally able to get a few words out. “So deep. Dammit. Oh sweet fuck.”

The Urdnot leader smiled, this was better. Much better. He wanted his partners to writhe in pleasure, pain was alright when asked for, but not otherwise. “That’s it,” he encouraged with a groan. His hips rising to meet Garrus’ each thrust. Soon the turian needed to bite down on his arm again to keep quiet, his movements becoming choppy as he went faster and harder. The pressure building as he neared orgasm again. “Bite down on me.”

Garrus released his arm, tiny beads of blood welling up from the punctures. “I’m fine, you don’t know what that would mean.”

“I do actually. Now mark me, you want to. I can see it.”

He slowed his thrusts, blue eyes staring at red as though they’d find hesitance or deceit there. Seeing none he confirmed. “You’re sure?”

He nodded and moved his head to the side. “Yes.” He pulled Garrus into his chest and forcefully restarted their coupling, slamming home harder than before, hips raised full off the couch, feet planted on the floor. 

The younger stifled a shout as best he could. “Nhg… bastard,” he breathed when Wrex laughed at him. He resettled himself into a slightly more comfortable position over his partner, arms wrapping around the elder’s shoulders and mouth moving to his neck. He trailed his tongue along the junction between shoulder and neck just hard enough to make him tense in anticipation. 

Wrex held Garrus’ hips firmly and thrust up into him, slow and deep, causing both of them to get closer to the breaking point. When he finally released one hip to wrap a hand around Garrus’ neglected length the younger bit down on the older male’s shoulder, hard. Easily tearing through hide and drawing blood. 

Garrus came within seconds, the sensory overload blowing his mind wide open. Wrex followed a few moments later the tight heat becoming unbearable as his partner finished and rode out the last waves. When the older male regained his senses he noted that he was still buried deep inside his partner, only just starting to soften and slide free, and Garrus was still in his lap tending to the extremely sensitive bite on his shoulder with his tongue.  

“That was…” Wrex huffed in a breath. “Yeah…”

The turian hummed his pleasure against the krogan’s neck. “Speechless? That’s a new one.”

“Your fault,” he said without malice. “Damn turians and their damn magic mouths.” 

Garrus slid Wrex free and sat back on his haunches as far as his spurs would allow. “You still ok with that mark? I can grab the medigel.”

He looked down at the fresh bite. “I like it,” he said before pulling the younger male in to press their foreheads together. He smirked, amused, when Garrus sighed in content. “Plus, you only live once.”

Garrus couldn’t help the laugh. “Unless you’re Shepard.”

Wrex joined him. “Right pup. Unless you’re Shepard.”


End file.
